


sunshine with a shot of syrup

by kkuma



Series: have a little faith [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Smitten Kenma Kozume, Social Anxiety, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: Kenma is head over heels for the sunshine boy that works at the newly opened Crowtit Cafe.





	sunshine with a shot of syrup

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soft for kenhina always, that's it. Thank you for clicking on this in the first place and I hope you enjoy it ♡

"Kenma, you don't even like coffee."

 

"Don't you have a lecture to get to?"

 

Two friends walk through their campus, making their way past other students and bulletin boards full of events and clubs to join. Majoring in Computer Science with the hope of one day becoming a video game developer, it's Kenma's first year at Tokyo University. Going to Todai had seemed like a pipe dream for so long but after actually making it in, it didn't seem too intimidating anymore. Though there were way too many people _everywhere_. On campus, in the corridors, even when getting to the dorms it felt like Kenma had to swim through waves of people to get to where he needed to be. But one place he found solace in, was the recently opened Crowtit Cafe. It was a quaint but cozy space that the university had opened up in an attempt to get extra revenue. Their coffee wasn't bad and it had a warm atmosphere that Kenma enjoyed, it was also almost always empty due to the fact most people preferred the Starbucks a couple of blocks down. It also helped that he was head over heels for one of their baristas. A cheerful orange haired boy by the name of Hinata Shouyou. He was pure sunlight, had a smile that rivalled an angel's and laughter that bubbled like water from the fountain of youth.

 

"I'm just saying, buying coffee you don't even drink is a waste of money. Just hurry up and ask sunshine boy out."

 

Kenma startles, looking up at his childhood friend, Kuroo Tetsurou, with a mixture of surprise and disdain.

 

"What, you thought I didn't notice the literal skip in your step whenever you go there?"

 

"I don't skip."

 

"You do."

 

"Don't."

 

"Do."

 

"Don't."

 

They round a corner, coming up to the science buildings where Kuroo has his classes.

 

"Do."

 

"Don't."

 

Kuroo reaches out to grab Kenma's shoulder just as he makes to go off in a strop, with a sly grin he puts his weight on his friend as he wraps him in an uncomfortable embrace.

 

"My little Kenma is all grown up, falling in love and all, I might just cry." He says with a faux shaky voice.

 

"Ugh, get off." Kenma says, shrugging him off with more effort that he'd like to use. "I get work done there, it's a nice place."

 

"Oya?"

 

"What?"

 

"You didn't deny falling in love~."

 

"Shut up."

 

He walks off, making his way towards the cafe. It's not that he's in love with the guy, he hardly knows him after all. It's just that he's someone who puts Kenma at ease; he has a vibrancy to him that in anyone else he'd find annoying. His whole face lights up when he smiles and his nervous giggle is the cutest thing Kenma has ever heard. The first week Kenma had been there, the barista had spilt his order and his watery, regretful eyes had struck Cupid's arrow straight through Kenma's heart. When Kenma had assured him that it was fine and he was happy to wait for another one, the smile he had given him cemented that he was well and truly enamoured. They had exchanged names with Kenma saying that he'd come again, a promise he hadn't broken since. Hinata was friendly, bright and had a quiet strength that Kenma admired, he was always ready to help customers and responded to his manager like a puppy eager to impress, his smile was genuine and his focus whenever he operated his coffee station was commendable.

 

Reaching the cafe, Kenma unwittingly adjusts his beanie and pushes his bangs out of his face just a little bit. Entering, he walks up to the counter, fidgeting with his fingers inside his hoodie pocket. He's there as always, his back to Kenma as he hums a tune, fulfilling a customer's order. When he turns around after handing it to the customer, he notices Kenma with a smile as wide and as dazzling as usual.

 

"Kenma-san! How are you doing?"

 

He leans over the counter, placing his palms on the surface as he regards Kenma with enthusiasm. His hair is free and a little wild, his body language open and relaxed.

 

"Hi, Shouyou. I'm good, you?"

 

"I'm great! Guess what! I made scones today with Sawamura-senpai, he says we are gonna incorporate more than just coffee to our menu. Would you like to try one?"

 

"Sure, I'd like one."

 

"Oh and a mocha with a shot of syrup, right?"

 

"That's right."

 

As his drink is prepared, they fall into small talk which Kenma usually hates but with Shouyou he's fine with it, plus Shouyou dominates the conversation, telling Kenma about his week so far and all the misadventures he's had at the cafe. How his colleague Tsukishima always teases him about his height and how another one Kageyama is also itching for a fight.  His voice rises and falls as he mimics their voices to retells their little interactions.

 

"Hinata, I'm sure our customer would like to get his order and find a place to sit by now."

 

The calm voice comes from beside them and they both jump a little to see Hinata's manager, Sawamura Daichi looking at them with a warm smile.

 

"I'm sorry, Sawamura-senpai! Sorry, Kenma-san, I'll let you get back to your work."

 

"Uh no, it's fine, I don't mind."

 

Kenma warily glances at Sawamura who gives him a knowing smile, he's like Kuroo in the way his eyes say he knows more than he lets on. It's kinda creepy. Kenma fumbles with some change in his pocket and hands it to Hinata, carefully doing it in a way that their hands brush for a few seconds. As he's about to turn away with his coffee and scone to find a table, Hinata grabs his hand, placing a few of his coins back in his palm.

 

"The scone is part of our trial menu so it's on the house!"

 

Kenma wants to respond but all he can do is look down at his hand. He stands frozen as he looks at it still in Hinata's, the heat from them going through Kenma and running haywire across his body. He feels the pink run to his cheeks but can't bring himself to pull his hand away, Hinata's hands are comforting, soft and he really wouldn't mind them staying like this for awhile. But a small cough breaks him out of his reverie, as Sawamura chuckles.

 

"Hinata, I'm pretty sure he needs his hand in order to leave."

 

"Huh?"

 

Hinata, who all the while had been beaming so hard at Kenma that flowers seemed to materialize by his head, drops his eyes down to their hands. His own cheeks colour and he shakes his head in a fervent apology.

 

"I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean-"

 

"N-no, it's fine I-"

 

They are interrupted by a bell ringing, one that sounds whenever customers enter the cafe. A group of students enter and make their way to the counter. Kenma hastily removes his hands from Hinata's grip and grabs his food to find himself a table, narrowly missing the way Hinata's eyes droop at the loss of contact. He finds a table not too far from the entrance, one that gives him a decent view of the counter and more importantly, Hinata. Getting his laptop out of his bag, he takes a sip of his coffee with a small grimace. Bitter things aren't to his taste, even with the syrup shot it's not sweet enough, but he doesn't want to put Hinata's efforts to waste. When he first came into the cafe, all the different names on the menu board had confused him so he had asked for a recommendation. Hinata's warm welcome and smile as he gave his recommendation had immediately eased his nerves and Kenma found himself getting it every time he came.

Booting up his laptop, he takes a bite out of his scone relishing it's sweet taste. Much better than the coffee, he takes his time eating his scone. He opens up a document and starts writing some of his first assignment, taking small sips from the coffee at a time. His eyes wander over to Shouyou and he watches him interact effortlessly with customers, watches as he laughs with them and talks to them like they've been friends for years. Thinking back to Kuroo's words, he sighs. There's no way he'd be able to ask out someone like Shouyou, the disparity between them is too great. Shouyou is like an exclamation point, capable of drawing in an audience without thinking about it. From the way he talks to people, it's clear to see that he has no trouble making friends, feels no anxiety at being the centre of attention and probably enjoys being in large crowds of people. He's the sun, shining brightly in the sky, warming all the people around him, staring at him for too long is detrimental (for Kenma's heart). So he makes due with just watching the boy, admiring him from afar. He might never be able to have the sun but at least he'll bask in it's light. It's the best he can hope for.

 

Kenma's not someone who's meant for the spotlight, it scares him, makes the anxiety roll around in his stomach like a snake threatening to strike, threatening to spill from his throat. He shakes his head before the thoughts can grasp on to him too firmly and decides to instead get lost in his assignment. His essay isn't a long one but he has yet to do the research for it. He clicks on a video and starts making notes, oblivious to the eyes that keep flicking back to him as he works.

 

His phone buzzes and he picks up to read the text that he's been sent.

 

 **Kuro** : _u still at the cafe_ _(´･ω･`)?_ _My lecture is done, gonna meet up with Bokuto for lunch, u comin?_

 

He looks at the time and is surprised at how much has passed, he hasn't got that much of his essay done but his research is looking solid enough for him to make a decent start. He sends a quick reply before carefully gathering his things. Zipping up his backpack, Kenma stands to leave but before he can get anywhere, he's stopped by a blur of orange.

 

"Umm, Kenma-san, I noticed you enjoyed the scone, s-so would you like to have some more?"

 

Kenma looks at Hinata who pushes a small cellophane package into his hands, it's a couple of scones and is wrapped with a cute bow and has a crow sticker on the front. It's warm and as he takes it in his hands, Kenma looks back at Hinata who is fidgeting like he's ready to tell a secret.

 

"I just thought you might like some more, but if not t-that's fine too! I'm not trying to force them on you or anything!"

 

"Thank you Shouyou, I really like them."

 

"Ah, I'm glad!"

 

He beams at Kenma showcasing his brilliant white teeth, his eyes crinkling beautifully. Kenma lets out a shaky breath, _he really is the sun._

 

"I'll see you next time, Kenma-san." His voice is oddly gentle, quiet even which is unusual for him. He almost looks _shy_?

 

"Yeah, I'll see you later Shouyou."

 

As he leaves the store, he returns Hinata's frantic waves with a timid one of his own and turns before he can see a tall, blonde worker come up beside Hinata to make a comment that has the shorter boy blushing all the way down his neck.

* * *

 

Sitting eating lunch with Kuroo, Bokuto and his boyfriend Akaashi, Kenma is in a surprising good mood. Thinking of the scones in his bag, he's been mulling over what they might mean ever since he left the cafe. Shouyou gave them to him as a gift, right? And you don't give gifts to random people, so maybe it meant something. But then again, Kenma was a regular, maybe Shouyou was just being friendly as usual. Plus he had said the scones were trial ones that they were testing as an option for what they'd add to their menu, so maybe they had just made too many and he had to get rid of them. So maybe it didn't mean anything and he was overthinking it as usual. Frowning at his lunch, he misses the cautious glances that his friends are giving him and each other.

 

"You alright, Kenma?"

 

Kuroo's voice brings him out of his thoughts and he looks up at his friends to see them giving him slightly worried looks, sighing he squashes down the slight guilt he feels at their expressions.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine sorry."

 

"It's fine Kenma, as long as you are alright there is nothing to apologise for." Akaashi says, giving Kenma a small smile that he returns as he starts eating again.

 

"Are you thinking about your crush from the new cafe?" Bokuto asks cheerfully, shovelling down spoonfuls of rice with ease.

 

"BO!"

Akaashi sighs, the centre of his forehead pinching lightly, "Kou, that was said to us in confidence."

 

Kenma glares at Kuroo, who has the decency to look sheepish. He raises his hands in a placating gesture, his eyes apologetic.

 

"Kenma, I'm sorry, I was just so excited for you that it just slipped out, I swear!"

 

"I'm sorry too, Kenma! I wasn't thinking."

 

"It's alright, Bokuto-san. And Kuro, I shouldn't even be surprised." His voice goes even quieter as his next words tumble out.  "I actually was thinking about him."

 

Kuroo raises his eyebrows and leans forward across the table.

 

"Oh yeah?"

 

Kenma squirms a little, his eyes going back to his lunch.

 

"He gave me some scones he made to take home, but I don't know if that means anything or not." He shakes his head dismissively, as if voicing the thought makes him realise its ridiculousness, " I'm overthinking it, it doesn't mean anything."

 

"Don't be so sure Kenma!" Bokuto roars with fire in his eyes.

 

"Can we see them?" Akaashi asks softly.

 

Kenma retrieves the small package from his bag and shows it to them, making Kuroo let out a whistle.

 

"Wow, look at that wrapping, he's crazy for you, Kenma."

 

"Yeah right." He snorts in reply, his cheeks warming at the suggestion.

 

"Kenma, it's wrapped with a lot of care and consideration. I don't think anyone would go through such effort simply for a customer."

 

Akaashi looks straight at him, earnest as he speaks, with Bokuto nodding in agreement with his boyfriend's words.

 

"You really think so?"

 

A chorus of affirmation rings through the table and Kenma smiles a little wider, quietly happy with their support.

 

* * *

 

It's been over a week since Kenma's last visit to Crowtit Cafe. He meant to return sooner but he promised himself the next time he visited he'd bite the bullet and ask Shouyou out, however every time he got close to the cafe his nerves failed him and he  turned away. It was getting ridiculous but he couldn't help it. The encouragement from his friends had emboldened him slightly but he was still unsure, after all he could be reading it wrong, Shouyou could just have been being friendly. But Kuroo had told him to go for it, confidently saying that he was sure he wasn't misreading the signs and Kenma trusted his childhood friend like he did no one else.

 

So after procrastinating for 37 minutes, Kenma works up the courage to enter the cafe for the first time in what seems like an eternity. Luckily, the cafe is relatively empty and as Kenma walks towards the counter he repeats a calming mantra under his breath.

 

"Umm, hey Shouyou."

 

"Kenma-san! It's been awhile." Hinata's eyes widen as he looks at Kenma, his happiness radiating off his body like a heat source.

 

"Sorry, I've been a little busy."

 

"That's okay. I'm glad to see you back."

 

Feeling good with his warm reception, Kenma decides to indulge in a little small talk.

 

"I really enjoyed the scones."

 

"Yeah!? We have more things on the menu now, we've got muffins and other stuff. Would you like one?"

 

"Yes, I would."

 

They both fidget slightly, not noticing the other's embarrassment as they shuffle awkwardly on their feet. Hinata starts fixing his drink without even asking, not saying anything which is very uncharacteristic of him. When he hands Kenma his drink and apple muffin, his fingers hang onto Kenma's a little longer than necessary. _It's now or never._

 

"Uh, Shouyou?"

 

The boy in question looks at him with hopeful eyes, almost bursting with unbridled energy.

 

"Yes, Kenma-san?"

 

"Would y-you-"

 

The door to the cafe swings open and a couple of chatty students walk in, sauntering up to the counter with their loud voices. Cursing under his breath, Kenma moves away from the counter till he reaches a table to sit at. Sitting down, he releases a deep sigh at his dashed attempt. Maybe this was a sign to just give it up, maybe the universe was trying to tell him to throw in the towel. Pulling out his phone he types out a quick text before turning his eyes to his muffin.

 

 **Kenma** : _i don't think i can do it._

 

Kuroo replies in an instant which is honestly a god send.  

 

 **Kuro** : _yes u can_ _o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o_ _!  its scary but u gotta try_

 

 **Kuro** : _U want me to come for support??_

 

 **Kenma** : _sorry but yeah_

 

 **Kuro** : _don't be, I'll be there in 10ヾ(＾-＾)ノ_

 

Taking a breath, Kenma relaxes a little as he sips his coffee, he expects it to bitter but is pleasantly surprised at how sweet it is. He looks up at Hinata who catches his eye at that very moment. He smiles at Kenma reading the surprise on his face, he looks bashful and blushes when his blonde coworker snickers beside him. Relaxing even more, Kenma give him a small smile before facing his phone to kill time as he waits for Kuroo.  

 

When Kuroo arrives he sweeps his eyes over the room before making his way over to Kenma, he sits opposite his friend who has since finished his muffin.

 

"So what's the game plan, Kenma?"

 

"Hope that he's telepathic and reads my brainwaves?"

 

Kuroo cackles out his usual rambunctious laugh and it rings through the cafe like a melody.

 

"Okay, why don't you follow me when I go order my drink and we'll go from there?"

 

"Yeah, sounds good. Give me a minute?"

 

Kuroo nods with a smile, relaxing into his seat. After a little while, Kenma nudges him with his foot and they both stand, making their way over to the counter.

 

"Hey, there!"

 

Kuroo is as friendly as ever as he talks to Hinata, who turns to him with his own smile.

 

"Hi, what can I get you?" His eyes flicker between Kuroo and Kenma as if he's trying to assess something between them. As perceptive as ever, Kuroo's smile stretches into a cheeky grin.

 

"Kenma and I are _just_ good friends." He raises his eyebrow knowingly and winks at Hinata who blushes as he realises that Kuroo had read through his expression. Kenma glares at him and jabs him lightly in the side, making him release another barking laugh.

 

"Is there a problem here?" The slightly agitated voice of  Hinata's manager, Sawamura comes from behind them and Kuroo turns to respond.

 

"Nah, I'm just messing with.." Kuroo's voice trails off as he looks properly at the man behind him. He blinks a few times before letting out a low whistle, wolfishly eyeing up the brown eyed man. Sawamura's cheeks go pink at the reaction and his eye twitches in irritation. Turning back to Hinata who is still blushing, Kenma swallows his nerves to speak.

 

"Thank you for making my coffee so sweet."

 

"Huh? Oh, that's okay! I just noticed that you frowned a lot when drinking it so I thought making it sweeter would work."

 

"I lied before."

 

Hinata looks at him with a slight tilt of his head; his eyes questioning.

 

"I haven't been here in awhile because I wanted to ask you something but " Kenma sighs, his eyes leaving Shouyou to rest on the counter "I couldn't work up the nerve."

"You can ask me anything." Hinata's voice is soft and calm, it's tone relaxing Kenma enough for him to lift his eyes.

 

"Would you like to go on a date? With me?" The words leave Kenma's mouth before he even registers them, he swallows looking directly at Hinata, directly at the sun waiting for his answer.

 

Hinata's eyes go as wide as saucers before he jumps into the air at an incredible height. His hands slam on the counter as he comes down, his whole body sparkling. His smile is bright and the blush on his cheeks is gorgeous.

 

"Yes, yes, yes! I'd love to! I get off at 6pm, is today okay?"

 

Kenma can't help it, he lets out a tiny chuckle at Shouyou's cute reaction.  The weight in his chest completely removed. He smiles at Hinata, feeling warmth spread through his body.

 

"Today is good, I'll meet you here at 6." Hinata nods happily, practically shaking with joy. Kenma turns to see Kuroo badly flirting with Sawamura, who looks exasperated but slightly amused. Jabbing him in his side, Kenma pulls his friend towards the exit.

 

"See you later, Shouyou."

 

"Bye!" Hinata gives him a frantic wave as he opens up cafe door.

 

"I'll see you _very_ soon too, Sa'amura-san." Kuroo calls over his shoulder, giving the man a wink. He's ignored completely but it only makes him grin wider.

 

As they walk through campus, Kuroo nudges Kenma with his shoulder lightly.

 

"See, you did it!"

 

"Thanks, Kuro."

 

"Thank you."

 

"For what?"

 

"For introducing me to that brown eyed beauty with glorious thighs."

 

Kenma snorts and rolls his eyes.

 

"Sawamura-san is just like you."

 

"How so?"

 

"He's crafty."

 

"Oya? That makes things much more interesting."

 

As they walk through their campus, the two friends talk casually, Kuroo doing most of the work, trying to tell Kenma how to dress for his upcoming date, as well as what to do on said date. Kenma feels lighter and lighter as they go, the sun's ray dancing on his skin and for once he doesn't mind it.

 

For once, it feels good to be in the sunshine.

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, I was actually in the middle of writing an aokaga fic when the idea for this popped into my head and my brain screamed 'RUN WITH IT, RUN WITH IT RIGHT NOW' and that's why we're here. Hmm? What's that you said? 'Kkuma, you just had to put some kurodai in this didn't you?' Why yes! Yes, I did! Sue me (๑•̀д•́๑)!! Stupidity aside, I really hope you enjoyed this and thank you so much for reading, if you have the time please let me know how you felt about it with a comment, thank you ♡♡♡


End file.
